The Rose of a Love Bug, The Car Returns
by almil53
Summary: Just as Vale got over the incident with Torchwick and Horace, A new Car gets on the road, and it's got a mean streak. With it Terrorizing Remnant, it's only a matter of time before Herbie and Team RWBY will have to face it. Can they stop this Demon on Wheels? or will they learn the hard way of what evil drives, The Car...
1. Prologue: Brought Back to Life

**Now I already said I ****DID NOT**** own RWBY or the Herbie series in any way back in the first Rose of a Love Bug. But that goes the same for "The Car" as well! As for when this will take place, it all starts 36 years after the car supposedly was destroyed and just as the second semester at Beacon Academy is about to begin. All in 2013, when Herbie and Horace came to our world. But this time, a new enemy is coming, looking for prey to take down to the grave. Now then, Grab some weapons, armor, and your favorite car as we begin our newest Story of "The Rose of a Love Bug, The Car Returns"**

**(Our World, 2013, Somewhere near the mountains)**

It has been 36 years since it's demise. 36 years since it flew off a cliff and some officers blew up explosives to destroy it. However it wasn't truly destroyed like everyone thought, it just lost its ability to even move as it sits in between large boulders as it eyes the valley. There at the bottom of a cliff sat, It. A Custom Lincoln Continental Mark III that looked to be made for the rich, when in reality, it was a demon on wheels, or rather an immobilized demon that looked like scrap metal. After its defeat, the car just sat there as it eyed the valley for over three decades. However, things were about to change…

A fierce storm had entered the valley as cacti were torn from the ground, tornadoes swept across the desert sand, the sky was a dark red, and lightning struck across the sky. The car had seen many storms, but this one was a beast. And to The Car's luck, a lightning bolt zapped between the boulders it was sitting between and stuck it with full force. In an instant, The Car suddenly felt itself coming back together. It's dented parts buffed out, it's burst tires reinflated, it's broken glass was put back in it's places, and it's scuffed paintwork started to gleam again. In a few seconds The Car was put back together as the lightning flashed showing it's completion. It's Headlights then turned on and with the sound of an evil horn and a loud revving engine, The Car tore away from its grave and back down the mountain. The Car, was back.

As the Storm grew worse The Car sped through the mountains as revved loudly making turns at speeds many would claim fatal. The upsetting thing was there were no victims for The Car's onslaught. However on the bright side a tunnel was nearby that The Car could hide in. As it dove in however, The Car's wheels suddenly didn't stop as a freak light began. The Car Revved it's engine and strobed it's evil horn to block out the sounds as the light show went on. In about a minute, the light show ended and The Car saw the end of the tunnel.

It rolled out into the blackness of night to find itself in a clearing of a forest instead of a mountain road. But before it could determine where it was, The Car then smelled the blood of a Human. It then quietly followed the scent as it then saw a drunk man on his way home from a bar. The Car then turned on it's bright headlamps at the drunken man as he then turned to face it. "Bah… you… your… a long… wa... way from home… bud…" the drunk man said as The Car then revved it's engine and strobed it's loud horn making him panic, Just how it liked all it's victims. The man then wobbily ran as The Car then shot forward careening towards the drunkard. And with one vicious blow, the car ran over him, leaving nothing but the body of a dead man. It then sounded its horn in triumph when suddenly it saw another man carrying a flask and a weird object on it's back.

"Now look bud, if your gonna go on a killing spree tonight, i must warn you I don't take kindly to those who kill for fun." The man said as The Car revved it's engine while he put his flask away. Just then the man grabbed the object on his back then held it like a sword. Then The Car was taken by surprise as the object then turned into a large sword. "I'm warning ya bud, stand down now, or I won't make it easy for you." The man said, but The Car wasn't listening as it strobed it's horn again and shot forward at the man who didn't want to move. "You asked for it." The man said as his sword started to change and bend into what looked like a scythe and in one split instant he shot forward as well turning the chase into a chicken comp.

The Car then in wanting to survive another day then tilted on two wheels to it's right as it drove right over the man, then landed back on all fours then drove into the blackness of the forest sounding its horn in a triumphant way. The man was surprised to see that The Car just took off like that without even putting up a fight. But he knew it would be back eventually. "Sigh, he's gonna have a laugh about this one." The man said as he opened his scroll and made a call.

Back at Beacon Academy, Ozpin was finishing up for the day in his office when his scroll began to ring. "Hello, this is headmaster Ozpin, to whom am I speaking to… ah I see… a car attacked you in the forest? I find that unlikely… Very well... Keep your eyes on it, call me if anything else should persist… but remember your previous mission... Ok… Hear from you soon Qrow." Ozpin then hung up and looked to the broken moon. "So, we have another car of unknown origin, very interesting." Ozpin said as he left his office for the night.


	2. The Two Lackeys and the Proving

**Sorry that I took so long to get back on this story, had other stories I was tending to and trying to come up with an idea to start this one. But i'm back so let's get into the first chapter of the story. I should warn you though there may time gaps in this chapter, but by the end of it the pieces should fall into place. Plus we will get to see a cameo from Velvet and Team CFVY. Don't worry, you'll find out why.**

* * *

** (Vale, Tukson's Book Trade)**

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the sun. How may i… uh… How may I help you?" Tukson said as he returned to his counter to see a boy with short grey emo styled hair with a girl with light green hair. "Just browsing." The boy whose name was Mercury said as he slammed the book shut. "Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of the Thief and the Butcher?" The girl whose name was Emerald said as she leaned on the counter. "Yes, we do. Would you… like a copy?" Tukson said in a kind voice.

"No, just wondering." Emerald said as Mercury slammed the book shut. After Emerald then asked another book, Mercury confirmed that Tukson had it as well. "Ooh, options are nice." Emerald said in a good tone. "Ehh no pictures." Mercury said as he slammed another book shut. "Hey you have any comics?" Mercury asked in a better mood.

"Near the front." Tukson said as Mercury then saw a car with a number 53 pull up beside a store outside while he was looking around. "Oh! No, wait. What about, Third Crusade?" Emerald asked in a less nicer tone. "Uh… I don't believe we carry that one." Tukson said in a nervous tone as Mercury slammed yet another book shut. Emerald and Mercury then began to question him. Then they began to threaten him.

After giving Tukson a beat down Emerald and Mercury left the store. As they walked across the street Emerald noticed that Mercury had grabbed one of Tukson's books. "What's with that?" Emerald asked to Mercury while not paying attention. "Eh, I like the pictures. Mercury said. He then as he then closed the book, both Mercury and Emerald then heard the loud sound of an engine coming towards them as they saw a car pulling off a Wheelie and coming right at them.

They both screamed as they both got out of the way just in time as the car then landed on all fours and sped on. Mercury and Emerald then looked back as they saw the car was a peach coupe with red white and blue stripes with a number 53 carrying four people as it then disappeared around a corner. Mercury was about to go after it but Emerald stopped him. "Why did you let them getaway? I could have dealt with them." Mercury said but Emerald shook her head. "Judging from how fast that car took off it would have escaped anyway. Besides we'll see it again soon. Won't we?" Emerald grinned as Mercury then started to grin as well. However neither of them saw a very dark blue luxury car that was lurking in an alley nearby and watching them before it rolled back into the darkness.

* * *

**(A Few Minutes ago, near a weapons shop in vale)**

Since Team CFVY were about to head off on their latest mission. Ruby graciously lent Herbie to them to help them gather supplies for their mission. Velvet Scarlatina promised to take care of the car while it was in care of Team CFVY so Coco Adel even let Velvet drive. Herbie didn't mind this one bit. He like Velvet even as a rabbit faunus since she drove Herbie almost as well as Jim did. However she was going a bit slower than what the rest of her team liked as they pulled up to a gun store right beside a place called Tukson's Book Trade.

As Team CFVY was grabbing some ammunition inside the store. Herbie rested in the noonday sun. However as Herbie was resting his wheel he thought he saw what he knew was a Lincoln continental. But he quickly got rid of the thought since he knew that not many cars from his world could have made it to Remnant. "This should be enough for the mission" Coco said as She opened Herbie's hood as he kept his cannon retracted to make room for the cargo. Just as Team CFVY had finished loading the supplies and gotten back into Herbie, Herbie then saw a girl with light green hair and a boy with grey emo hair coming out of the book store.

"Now Velvet i know you like to take it slow and that this is someone else's car, but can you go a bit faster back to Beacon?" Coco said as she adjusted her seat for her teammates in back. "I just want to take it nice and easy, i mean this old coupe is possibly not that fast anyway." Velvet said in a nice voice. This insulted Herbie however as he then shot forward into a wheelie just as the girl and the boy from the book store then scattered and got out of the way as Herbie landed on all fours and veered around a corner.

As he drifted another corner and passed a modern Remnant car all of Team CFVY was getting a bit worried. "Ok Velvet i know i said to go a bit faster back to Beacon, but being a lead foot wasn't what I had in mind." Coco said sternly as she glared at Velvet who was more scared than everyone else. "But, I'm not doing anything!" Velvet said as she let go of the steering wheel and gas pedal only to find they were holding in place. Then the rest of Team CFVY saw this and got surprised until Coco started to realize something as Velvet put her hands back on the steering wheel. "Hey, maybe ruby's stories about this car winning those races were true." Coco said in amazement. "I think Ruby might have lent us a race car!" Velvet said as Herbie sped on towards Beacon.

* * *

(**Beacon Academy, During the food fight)**

Herbie managed to get Team CFVY back Beacon in record time as he saw their bullhead airship waiting for Team CFVY. After they loaded the supplies onboard. Velvet then the spare key that Ruby gave her in Herbie's glove compartment as told by ruby herself. "Uh… tell Ruby I said thanks and goodbye." Velvet said as she got on the bullhead with her teammates as they set off for their mission, leaving Herbie alone. After the bullhead was out of sight, Herbie then drove off to the cafeteria building where he knew team RWBY was having lunch.

As Herbie arrived however he saw what seemed to be a food fight going on inside the building. However he also heard the sounds of crashing and smashing as he kept slowly driving past the windows that were covered in splattered food. Just as he pulled up to the entrance, Herbie then saw Miss Glynda entering the building Yang falling from the sky as she then crashed through the roof. Just then Team RWBY then came out all covered in splattered food and drink stains.

"Well, that was fun." Yang said as she raised her fist in the air. "It's going to take all night for me to get these stains out." Weiss sadly said looking down at her splattered uniform. "Ah i'm sure it will be fine Weiss." Ruby said as Herbie then gave a honk notifying them he was back. "Oh hey Herbie! Everything go ok with CFVY?" Ruby asked as Herbie opened his doors and gave a few string of Honks. "Nice! Can't wait to hear about it when we get back!" Yang said as Team RWBY got into Herbie. Herbie Shuttered in thought about telling the move he pulled off with Team CFVY, but knowing team RWBY, they would get over soon like they always did. With that thought cleared, Herbie then sped off back to the dorm to let him and Team RWBY rest.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed short. But at least we are on a roll. But Herbie may have just spotted The Car. but he also did put himself on Mercury and Emeralds… Visit list, so… he'll have to watch his tail lights. Hope you like this story so far. Until next time, keep on rolling forward. ;)**


End file.
